


Nightmares

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, things were supposed to get better. And for the most part, they did . . . except for the nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 10th 2012 at HP Fandom. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Wrote this after a run of bad dreams. I want a Tonks. Betaed by GhostxWriter. 
> 
> Here-We-Go-Again: All recognizable characters, elements, spells, settings, and plot (no, wait, plot's mine!) are the property of JKR and her associates.

I jerk awake violently, a cry caught in my teeth. Half-falling out of bed, I stumble on shaking legs to the bathroom, to hover over the toilet while I gag on the visions of torture and war, bloodshed and death, but after a few seconds, it passes.   
  
I pull off the oversized tee shirt I wore to bed--it's damp with sweat. I put it in the hamper, and return to the bathroom for a flannel. Soaking it with warm water, I try to wash away the choking terror from my nightmare by wiping the clammy fear-sweat from my body, while a litany of _it's over, it was just a dream_ repeats over and over in my mind.   
  
It doesn't work.   
  
Still trembling, I walk quietly back to the bedroom. I slide back under the covers, curling on my side. I close my eyes and try to calm my panicky breathing and pounding pulse. I'm grateful that I didn't wake my lover; she needs all the sleep she can get.   
  
Then she breaks the heavy silence, and I realize that I've woken her after all. I feel guilty. "You OK, love?" she whispers sleepily.   
  
"'M fine," I mumble. _God, she doesn't need this shite,_ I think to myself.   
  
"No, you're not," she says suddenly, sounding much more awake.   
  
She rolls over then, wrapping her body around mine. It isn't until she does that I realize I'm shivering, my skin shockingly cold. She pulls me to her, rests one leg over mine, snakes her left arm under my neck to wrap around my shoulders, her right arm winding around my waist.   
  
"Shh, baby, it's OK," she mumbles into my hair.   
  
"'M sorry--didn't mean to wake you," I whisper very, very quietly, as my body relaxes into her warm hold. She heard me regardless.   
  
"Stop feeling guilty _right now_ , Mione. It's not your fault."   
  
But I can't help feeling that it is. I don't say anything. I don't need to.   
  
"I've always been a light sleeper, love, and the Auror training only made it worse." She pauses for a moment before shifting down the bed and adjusting her hold on me, getting more comfortable. "Now relax and go back to sleep."   
  
"'Kay," I breathed, focussing on her, on the feel of her skin against mine.   
  
And the last thing I remember before drifting back to sleep was the feeling of her lips dropping soft, feathery kisses across the bare skin of my shoulders, and feeling safe. Loved.   
  
  


 


End file.
